Shades of Darkness
by andromeda90
Summary: slash, SephirothXehanort! Sure he was hot and beautiful, but that was not everything....He never realized how good it felt to be needed....
1. Plasma

Well, the start of drabbles on Sephiroth and Xehanort, also known as Xenmas and Ansem...i think he looks hot as all 3, but that just me! anyways! this is going to be a collection of drabbles! Please review, and if you wish for soemthing! i'll see if i can write soemthing on it! kay? kay! luv ya!

Don't own KH! of FF7! i wish i did! cause me broke! 

Notes: Okay, i wanted a plasma Tv! which i did not get! TT but i still want one! taht is what inspired me to write this! that and the commercial was showing at the time i was working on my Living, Singing and Being story! So here it is!

_Pairing:_ SephirothxXehanort

_Summary:_ Meditation? Or a Plasma Tv? What to choose?

* * *

**Plasma TV**

Sephiroth scoffed as he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Thud.

Sephiroth's eyes twitched.

Thud.

Sephrioth growled and let a deep breath.

Thud.

Sephiroth's hands began to twitch and inch closer to his sword.

Thud!

"That is it!" Sephiroth snarled, standing up and storming out of his room.

"What in the world are you doing?" Sephiroth snarled as he walked into the living room.

Xehanort looked up and blinked. He moved some of his silvery hair away form his face and behind his ear.

"Sorry, I am rearranging the living room." Xehanort answered, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"What the hell for!" Sephiroth asked, exasperated. Only his Xehanort would think of rearranging the living room for no apparent reason.

"Oh, cause I'm going to buy a plasma TV." Xehanort replied happily.

"Okay…wait what!" Sephiroth asked after it sunk in.

"Umm, well, every one else has a nice big tv. We have that small piece of- and well I want a plasma." Xehanort admitted embarreseldy.

"Well, you should of told me. We would of gotten one a lot earlier! Shoot!" Sephiroth shook his head and walked over to Xehanort.

"Here, let me help with that." Sephiroth began to push efforetlessly the sofa.

"I didn't mean to take you from your meditation time." Xehanort apologizes, eyes to the floor.

"Xen, you are more important than anything. Really." Sephiroth shook his head and wrapped his arm around Xehanort's waist.

"Now, how about we finish here and later we go and get our plasma? Sephiroth kissed Xehanort on the forehead.

"Okay." Xehanort grinned, eyes shining excitedly as they moved furniture around.

The End...

Review! and tell me what you think! and i'm hoping to get another chapter up for my other story soon! just things beenweird! Love you all!


	2. Anniversary

Well, here it is! This couple ain't that famous huh? To me, all three are the same…Ansem, not the old creep blonde guy, Xehanort, cute guy, and Xemnas, the hot guy, are all the same….but that just me…anyways…..

Notes: This was weird….I do not even know when I wrote this! That is how weird this is…but egghh….

Summary: "Since you forgot our anniversary."

Anniversary 

Sephiroth looked down at Xehanort.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Working." Xehanort simply replied.

"Working?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you should try it one day. You could find it refreshing instead of just laying around." Xehanort replied, looking up from his work.

"I work, thank you very much. It is not my fault you are always cooped up in here." Sephiroth scowled.

"Uhu." Xehanort shrugged.

"Since when is drawing little stick figures consider work?" Sephiroth snorted.

"Since brushing one's hair became work?" Xehanort snapped back.

"Since going shopping became important negotiations." Sephiroth drawled.

"Since making fun of Cloud became a law." Xehanort retorted.

"Since eating became banned." Sephiroth poked Xehanort on the stomach.

"Since annoying me became your job?" Xehanort scowled.

"Since ignoring me became your talent." Sephiroth glared.

"Since you forgot our anniversary." Xehanort huffed, throwing his pencil down on the desk and pushing his chair back to glare up at Sephiroth.

"Wait what?" Sephiroth frowned, racking his brain for that information.

"Yes, our anniversary was two weeks ago, genius." Xehanort stood up and made his way towards the door. Sephiroth grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry Xehanort. I was thinking it was next week. I'm serious. I had planned a dinner and everything ready." Sephiroth muttered. Xehanort glared back at him.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Sephiroth pulled Xehanort towards him. Xehanort sighed. He just couldn't stay mad at him….

"I still want my dinner." Xehanort grumbled as he laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. "You'll get your dinner." Sephiroth chuckled, kissing the top of Xehanort's head.

The End….

So…that was weird…no idea how this came up…anyways! Tell me in a review, please! What it is you think about this! Luv ya!


	3. General

Sometimes I worry about my self….and my writing at twelve at night….when my brain is fried….but that is the time I find myself being able to write…since there is always some school work to finish…sigh….this was inspired by me wanting to sleep….hence the setting…

Summary: Sure he was hot and beautiful, but that was not everything.

General 

Xehanort sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He twirled a lock of his hair around his index finger. He could not believe that what he was feeling was real. It just couldn't be? Right?

It hadn't been long since he'd gotten back. Things were a bit weird of course. He couldn't expect to be welcomed with open arms. This feeling though, it was not new but it has been so long since he last felt it.

What he could not understand was why him? He was insensitive. He was a jerk. Sure he was hot and beautiful, but that was not everything. He was mean, cold, evil. He was everything he did not want in a man. Actually, he was unsure of what he wanted in a man. However, he was sure that he did not want the General. It was preposterous!

What did he see in him?! He saw nothing but evil! May be he was exaggerating a bit. He was more afraid of these feelings and of being hurt. That is why he pictured the General like such a jerk. General was a big time jerk, sure, but he still had a nice side. Xehanort had seen it in a number of occasions.

This made Xehanort realize something. He was the only one that Sephiroth showed those emotions to. He was a jerk to everyone but him. He was a jerk to him, but not as much as he was to the others. There was a difference. It made sense, but yet he could not help but doubt it. What would anyone see in him? He didn't see anything in himself!

A knock brought him out of his thoughts. Who would be up this late at night?

"Come in." Xehanort called out, too laze to get off the bed. His golden eyes met emerald.

"Sephiroth!" Xehanort squeaked as he immediately stood up, blanket sliding down his bare chest.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." Sephiroth smirked amused. Xehanort sighed.

"I am tired I just can't sleep." Xehanort grumbled, before plopping back down on the bed.

"Want to talk?" Sephiroth asked as he softly closed the door and made his way over to the bed.

"Have you ever been afraid of telling the person you love that you love them?" Xehanort asked before he could process what he had said. Sephiroth tensed but just stood quiet. Xehanort felt his heart break. May be he had been wrong after all.

He closed his eyes and sighed sadly. He didn't open them until he felt something soft press on his lips. His eyes snapped opened. Sephiroth stared down at him.

"You have no idea how afraid." Sephiroth muttered.

"Really? The great General afraid of something?" Xehanort teased as he played with Sephiroth's hair.

"Hmm." Sephiroth laid down next to Xehanort, arm around Xehanort's waist. It was no declaration of love. They needed none. They knew each other and that kiss had been enough. Xehanort smiled and closed his eyes. Sephiroth was not bad, not bad at all….

The End….


	4. Need

The ending is weird….actually…I have no idea how this came up….and I should never again…yeah right…I know I am going to just let myself write…and I'll end up with something like this….I have no idea about these two…expect longer drabbles….cause they need more background….

Summary: He never realized how good it felt to be needed

Need 

Sephiroth sighed and looked up at the stars. Things were crazy with all the nobodies and heartless getting out of control.

He was unsure of what his life held for him. He was beginning to question his existence. What did he have now? What was his point now? Was he destined to sit there and look at the stars for eternity?

All of the sudden he was brought out of his thoughts by a tug on his wing. He immediately jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

"I've been wanting to touch it." A soft voice was the first thing that Sephiroth caught. He than noticed silvery hair, followed by shimmering golden eyes and finally a chocolate skin.

"You are?" Sephiroth growled.

"Xehanort. But I've also gone by the name Ansem and Xenmas." Xehanort introduced himself.

"Sephiroth, the Great General." Sephiroth replied with a smug tone.

"What is a Great General doing here than?" Xehanort raised an eyebrow, not believing Sephiroth.

"Darkness. I am darkness." Sephiroth smirked maliciously.

"Oh, that must suck. Being a heartless sucks, being a nobody sucks. I bet being darkness must suck as well." Xehanort looked thoughtful.

"Oh? You would know these things how?" Sephiroth asked incredulously.

"I've been them. Would you mind if I studied you?" Xehanort asked, getting closer to Sephiroth.

"You are a scientist?" Sephiroth frowned but did not back away from Xehanort.

"Hmm, it is like how others say. I'm the one that started it all." Xehanort grinned as he reached out to poke Sephiroth. Sephiroth scowled and batted Xehanort's hand away.

"I don't believe you." Sephiroth scoffed.

"It is okay. I don't like that part of my life, so it is fine by me. I am still a scientist." Xehanort looked up at Sephiroth, His gaze remained fixed on him, which made Sephiroth quite uncomfortable.

"As long as there is no needles, electricity, or an of those physical experiments…." Sephiroth trailed off.

Xehanort's face brightened up.

"Wonderful! I get awful lonely and this would give me something to do!" Xehanort grinned. Sephiroth had to agreed. Xehanort dispelled his loneliness. Xehanort grabbed his hand and tugged him inside.

"Come! I have a lot of questions!" Xehanort chatted on.

Sephiroth realized that he did have something left for him. He found someone that needed him. He never realized how good it felt to be needed. He couldn't help the small smile as Xehanort asked question after question.

The End….


End file.
